


Imperfect to Perfect

by mrsmischief



Series: Partners [8]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Marriage Proposal, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another drabble. Sweetness, morning, sex, and a little (or not so little) surprise. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect to Perfect

Sex with Magnus was always great. Or, fantastic, if you were completely honest. Absolutely fantastic.

So it had been this time, too, and you found yourself lying atop him, out of breath and pleasantly exhausted. His fingers lazily caressed your bare back, slowly running up and down your spine. You shivered slightly with the pleasurable feeling.

"That was good," you murmured against his chest.  
"More than that, that was... Wow," he sighed happily, lifting his head up to kiss your hair.

You stayed like that for a while, breathing in sync with each other and just relaxing. Becoming one.

"Can you come here?" Magnus asked quietly, just when you were almost drifting off to sleep again. "I want to ask you something."

You groaned, then moved further on his body, until your face was hovering above his, and you were staring right into those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

"Yes..?" you asked, urging him to say whatever it was he wanted to say. Instead of speaking, however, he lifted his head up, lips crashing onto yours. You let out a surprised gasp, which got muffled against those sweet lips, too, when he flipped you onto your back and began kissing you more hungrily.

"So much for getting breakfast now, then?" you managed to chuckle as his lips went lower on your body. He kissed your neck, then moved onto your breasts, making sure he gave each of them lavish attention before moving on and kissing his way down your stomach. When his mouth was hovering by your hipbones, he finally replied.

"Breakfast can wait... I'll eat you first," he said, smirking against your skin. You knew full well what was about to happen, what he'd do and how, and braced yourself, your fingers grabbing his blond curls as he kissed your other lips down there, tongue swirling and mouth sucking until you were crying out his name. It was a plea, a prayer, a command, all in one, and he obeyed and granted until you couldn't handle it anymore, until you were spent and trembling with the intensity of your orgasm.

He smiled at you from between your legs, then kissed his way back up to your lips, giving you a kiss that tasted of both you and him. It tasted like love.

"What was it you wanted to ask..?" you inquired, wondering if there even had been anything at all.  
"Oh yes, that!"

Magnus stayed silent for a while, keeping you waiting as he leaned into his hands, hovering above you. He looked straight into your eyes, as if searching for something, and you noticed his expression wasn't playful anymore, oh no: it was dead serious when he finally spoke, after what felt like a lifetime.

"Will you marry me?" he almost whispered, his voice quiet and hesitant and yet so full of love. You were too taken aback to even reply right away. Instead, you kept staring at him, body completely frozen and mind racing.

Then, the tears began. You felt the warm salty flows on your cheeks, and smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck, bringing him closer to you so you could kiss him.  
"Of course I will. Of course I will!" you almost sobbed against his lips.

The tears mixed into the kiss as they kept running down your cheeks, but neither of you cared or noticed, for this moment was the happiest of both your lives so far, and it was perfect in all its imperfections.


End file.
